


Works in Progress

by Nyxirum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Full shifting wolves, M/M, Nerve, Trico - Freeform, random crap, unfinished things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxirum/pseuds/Nyxirum
Summary: Alrighty, so this is where I'll be posting half finished stories that I, for whatever reason, haven't finished. If anyone loves them, let me know and I'll turn them into full stories of their own. I'll do my best to get them written.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How To Train Your Trico

Step 1.   
Watch the giant creature get struck by lightning and crash off in the distance. 

~ 

Stiles was having a fairly normal night eating pizza and watching reruns of Friends. No pack meetings, no Baddie Of The Week to hunt down. Just the perfect evening to sit back and relax. So, of course, something happens. 

The flash of lightning drew Stiles' attention to the rumbling storm outside. The weather channel hadn't called for a storm. Strange. Stiles moved to the window, watching the rain fall and the lightning light up the black clouds. It was pink, a color Stiles hadn't seen in a storm before. It was fascinating, watching the way it moved through the clouds. Stiles couldn't take his eyes away. 

He barely even saw it, thought it was just a bird caught in the winds of the storm. But there it was again. Something big was out there, something strange. Stiles was so captivated by it, so intent to see it in the flashes of light, that he screamed when the thing suddenly lit up as the pink lightning reached out to touch it. 

He could barely see it as it fell, watching it until it was swallowed by the forest. 

~

Step 2.   
Go find the creature. 

~

The twigs seeped into the wet earth as Stiles walked through the forest. The rain that still fell from the sky made soft little pat sounds as they hit Stiles' red hoodie. 

He swore it fell somewhere around here. 

Stiles hadn't hesitated to jump into the jeep and head off into the forest to find whatever fell from the storm. It was like he was being pulled, couldn't stop himself from going. He probably should have told the wolves, or at least Peter. he just wanted to see it before anyone else, wanted to be the first to find the thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traveling Soldier

Two days past eighteen,  
he was waiting for the bus in his army green.  
Sat down at a booth in a cafe there,  
gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair.   
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile,   
and he says "Would you mind sitting down for a while,   
and talking to me? I'm feeling a little low."   
She said, "I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go." 

So they went down and they sat on the pier,   
he said, "I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care,  
I got no one to send a letter too.   
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?" 

I cry, never gonna hold the hand of another guy.  
To young for him they told her,   
waiting for the love of a traveling soldier.   
Our love will never end,  
waiting for the soldier to come back again.   
Never more to be alone, when the letter says  
a soldier's coming home. 

So the letters came from an army camp,  
in California then in Vietnam.   
And he told her of his heart, might be love  
and all of the things he was so scared of.   
He said, "When it's getting kind of rough over here,  
I think of that day sitting there at the pier   
and I close my eyes, and see your pretty smile.   
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while." 

I cry, never gonna hold the hand of another guy.  
To young for him they told her,   
waiting for the love of a traveling soldier.   
Our love will never end,   
waiting for the soldier to come back again.   
Never more to be alone,  
when the letter says a soldier's coming home. 

One Friday night at a football game,   
the Lord's prayer said and the anthem sang,   
a man said, "Folks, will you bow your heads   
for a list of local Vietnam dead." 

Crying all alone under the stands  
was a piccolo player in the marching band.  
And one name read, but no body really care.   
But a pretty little girl, with a bow in her hair. 

I cry, never gonna hold the hand of another guy.  
To young for him they told her,   
waiting for the love of a traveling soldier.   
Our love will never end,   
waiting for the soldier to come back again.  
Never more to be alone,   
when the letter says a soldier's coming home. 

~~~

 

Beacon Hills wasn't very big, nothing more than a few thousand residents living there. A few major families that had lived there for generations and would continue to be there for generations to come. Hale, Argent, McCall, Stilinski, Martin were the families who made big names for themselves, each holding equal respect and love from the citizens of Beacon Hills. 

Noah Stilinski was the sheriff, had one son and a deceased wife. He worked hard to keep the town safe and was deeply respected. His son, Stiles, was a bit of a trouble maker, but a loving and kind hearted kid. 

The McCall's were one short as well. Melissa was a nurse at the local hospital and greatly impacted the town. She was known for her kindness and gentleness. She'd gone through a rough divorce and raised her only son, Scott, on her own as best she could. Scott was a good kid, who, after growing out of his asthma, grew into himself and became the man any mother would be proud of. He stood up for what he believed in and fought to keep his loved ones safe, even if Stiles often dragged him into trouble. 

Allison and Chris Argent, father and daughter, had only recently moved back to Beacon Hills after the death of Ms. Argent. Chris was an arms dealer for the sheriff's department and Allison was well on her way to making good friends with Scott, Stiles and Lydia. 

Lydia Martin was a popular girl, who could wrap anyone around her finger with her brilliance. She was slowly figuring out where her loyalties lie and who her true friends were. 

The Hales.

The Hales were a big family. They all lived in a mansion out on the preserve, where they raised and rescued wolves from traps and hunters. They also owned and ran a very successful cafe in town that was a popular place for teens to hang out. The cafe was owned by Michael Hale and his wife, Rita. The two had put their daughter Talia in charge of the cafe and letting her hire who she wanted. She ended up hiring her two younger brothers, Toby as the cook and Peter, the youngest and baby of the three, as a waiter. Her own children, Laura, Cora and Derek, came and went when help was needed. 

Peter Hale didn't much care for most of his family. Talia treated him like a baby, despite nearing twenty years of age and talked down to him as if he were one of her kids, who at the oldest, fell a few years younger than himself. He despised her for it, and it showed in his treatment to her kids as well. He manipulated Derek easily into doing what he wanted, and he and Laura were nearly always at each other's throats. Cora, however, he could stand. 

Cora turned out more like Peter than Talia would have liked. She was cunning, manipulative, and fueled Peter into doing things. They thought alike, planned out schemes to pull. She was nearly seven years younger than he, but before she could even talk, she'd been just like him. He adored her for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Struggles of Life

The cold wind was brutal as it howled around them, blowing their fur around and allowing the snow to bunch up against their skin. The seven wolves are bundled as close together as they can be, trying to keep the two heavily pregnant females warm. Their shivers say they aren't doing a good enough job. 

*Peter, we have to find something.* Derek calls over the wind. Peter looks over his shoulder at the pack looking tired, cold and miserable. He looks around, feeling panic weld up inside him. They were in the middle of no where, surrounded by thick blankets of snow. There was no trees, no caves, nothing. 

He's broken out of his thoughts by the smallest wolf, auburn in color, breaking away from the huddled group and moving slowly toward a snow bank. 

*Stiles,* Peter barks, *get back here!* 

The wind threatened to topple the small wolf over as he moved, and Peter raced after him. Stiles made it too the hill and dug his paws into the snow, pulling it away. His digging got faster as Peter got closer. It only took a moment for Peter to figure out what Stiles was doing before joining him. Together, they dug out a small snow cave just big enough for them to get away from the wind. 

As Boyd, Derek, and Jackson ushered the two females into the makeshift den, Peter looked over his wolves. They were exhausted, but they were all alive. That's when he noticed it. 

The snow was red.

Immediately, he tried to scent for the wounded wolf, but the cold had numbed all his senses. The blood was around the edges of the den, on Stiles side. The small wolf had already slipped into the den to curl up against Derek, tucking his probably numb paws beneath his body and laying the tip of his tail over his nose. 

Peter sighed and moved into the den, laying between Stiles and the entrance, taking most of the cold that seeped in. Everyone was huddled together and starting to thaw out and drift off to sleep. 

Peter couldn't sleep. He didn't know what he was going to do. They'd been chased off their land with no where to go. Everything had been taken from them, save what Peter had managed to get. He still had his bank account that they could dip into if they needed. But they had no home. 

Come spring, Cora and Erica's pups would be born and they needed a warm place to be, not stuck out in the thawing snow. Cora and Erica needed soft warm beds now. Stiles' heat would be nearing and he would need his own den to hold up in where Peter and the pack could protect him, not be stuck out here drawing the attention of every wolf in the state. 

There was a city near by, Peter knew, but getting the pack to shift to human forms would be hard. They rarely used them, and haven't since they'd been chased out into unknown territory. Human bodies weren't safe. But what choice did they have? They would freeze and starve out here. 

Peter sighed, watching the snow blow around outside. To the city it was. 

~

Stiles woke up feeling wet and cold, which was amazing considering he couldn't really feel anything the past few days. He could feel his soaked coat clinging to his skin, could feel his sore and split paws aching. He could feel hunger clawing at his stomach. 

He glanced around, looking over the other wolves and doing a count. Six including himself. Peter must have gone out to find food while the storm was calm. 

A warm tongue swipes over his ear before a deep voice grumbles softly. *Did you sleep?*

*Some.* Stiles answers, nuzzling against Derek's neck. *You?*

Derek's only answer is a huff of air. He continues licking at Stiles fur, trying to warm him up. 

*I hope Peter went hunting. I'm starving.* Stiles said softly, his stomach rumbling as if to emphasize his point. 

*We all are.* Jackson growls. *Cora and Erica need food more than you do, so shut up.* 

Stiles' whine was drowned out by Derek's answering growl. *Stiles needs food too.* 

*They've got pups to feed!* Jackson snarls. 

*Enough.*

Everyone turns to look at Peter as he slips into the snowy den, carrying four rabbits in his jaws. 

*We all need food.* Peter grumbles, laying the rabbits down. Jackson and Boyd step forward to snag on each, taking them to their respective mates to share. Peter takes the smallest rabbit for himself while Derek and Stiles share the last. 

*We're going to the city.*

*What!?*

Peter allows the wolves a moment to yell their complaints before silencing them with a flick of his ear.

*We have no den out here. Pups will freeze to death, if we don't die of starvation first. I know you don't like it, but we have no choice.* 

*Peter, we're not safe in the cities...* Cora says, pressing closer to Jackson. 

*No, we aren't.* Peter agrees, *But our deaths aren't certain there. Out here, we will die.* 

The wolves fall silent, staring blankly around them. 

*Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Stiles. You all were born and raised as humans, there is no reason you can't do it again. I know it's been a long time since any of us were in our human forms, but we're going to have to adapt to live.* Peter says calmly, watching the wolves nod in solemn agreement. 

*The storm should end in the morning, We'll rest here another night. I went on ahead while hunting. It'll be a days travel to the city.* 

Peter knew the wolves were hating the idea. Even as humans themselves, the four had very bad experiences dealing with humans and had made themselves happy as wolves, living at the pack house and on the preserve with Peter, Derek and Cora. To force them back in with the humans; Peter hated himself for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nerve

Stiles spent a lot of time studying Lydia Martin. Everyone knew it. He'd been trying to get the girl's attention for years, with no luck. She never even glanced at him more than once. Any time the girl would brush past his failed attempts to talk to her, Scott would awkwardly pat his best friends shoulder and lead him to class. 

So when Stiles was scrolling through his Facebook feed, looking at Lydia's party pictures, and Scott's Skype call rang, it came as no surprise when the boy on the screen made a sympathetic grunt when Stiles answered. 

"Looking at Lydia's page again?" 

"...No." Stiles grumbles. 

"Uh huh." Scott says, totally unconvinced. He grabbed his phone when it dinged, and scrolled through it. "Stiles, bro! You gotta watch this!" He exclaims. A Facebook messenger ding told him that Scott had sent a link. 

Stiles clicked it. 

"What is this?" He asked, watching the video. 

"It's a game called Nerve. Totally anonymous. You sign up to either be a watcher or a player. It's fun, and you get money for playing!" Scott exclaims. 

"Sounds like bullshit to me, buddy." Stiles sighed, watching the sign up screen come on. 

*WELCOME TO NERVE. ARE YOU A PLAYER OR A WATCHER?*

"You should sign up." Scott says. "As a watcher, I need more views." 

"Wait, you're playing this?" Stiles asks, eyes widen. Scott had never really been the out going one of them. Stiles always had to drag Scott places. 

"Yeah, Allison got me into it." The other boy chuckles nervously. "And I really like it." 

"Dude." Stiles sighs. 

"Just be a watcher! Please?" 

"Yeah okay, whatever. I'll sign up after lunch." He sighs. 

"Awesome, you're the best." 

"I know." 

"Have you talked to your dad yet?" Scott asks, curious puppy eyes watching him. 

Stiles jumped at the question and stammered. "N-No." 

"Why not?" 

"What am I supposed to say Scott?! Hey dad I got accepted into Yale, ya know, one of the most expensive colleges in the world? Scott we're barely holding together right now!" 

"You didn't get the full ride?" 

"No." Stiles says with a deep sigh. "Half ride. Scott, there's just to many hospital bills between me an-and mom. We can't afford it." 

"I'm sorry, bro." 

"It's fine. I'm gonna go." Stiles says, and disconnects the call before his best friend can say anything. He stretches and yawns, popping joints in his fingers. He gets up and grabs his phone before heading downstairs to make himself something to eat. 

After rummaging through the kitchen for about 15 minutes and coming up empty handed, he sighed and grabbed his car keys and headed out. Who needed breakfast anyway? He drove off to school, parking the jeep at the far side of the parking lot and shrugging on his back pack.


End file.
